Ein Fernseher in Hogwarts?
by SweetyTweetylein
Summary: Was würde passieren, wenn es in Hogwarts einen Fernseher gäbe ? xD


Voilá, mein Os! :)

Die Kurzbeschreibung sagt eigentlich alles! ;)  
Es ist eine Parody! (und vlt ein wenig Bad-fic .. also Bad-Parody ;D ..hoffentlich setze ich keinen Trend :P)

Viel Spaß!

_

„Es gibt sechs Wochen tolle Sommerferien Tage bis die Schule beginnt und es ernst wird, also stellt sich wie jedes Jahr wieder die Frage…."

Mehr als dreißig Schüler zwischen elf und achtzehn Jahren saßen vor dem riesigen Plasmabildschirm und lauschten gespannt dem Titelsong von „Phines und Pherb„ und noch mal dreißig Leute regten sich gerade darüber auf, dass sie sich schon wieder einen Trickfilm anschauen mussten.

Ach ja, wir befinden uns übrigens in Hogwarts. Nein wirklich! Dumbledore hatte es geschafft, die Muggelerfindung zu installieren. Seit diesem Schuljahr gab es nun in dem altehrwürdigen Internat für Hexerei und Zauberei einen Fernsehraum. Das hatte zur Folge, dass es neuerdings nur noch ein Gesprächthema gab. „Wer denkst du, wer fliegt heute bei ESDS (England sucht den Superstar) raus? Welchen Blockbuster schauen wir heute Abend? Welcher Schauspieler hat die schönsten Haare? Das ganze Leben schien sich nur um die Glotze zu drehen.

Manche munkelten schon, dass dieses Projekt von Voldemort gesponsert worden war, denn der Kampf um die Fernbedienung artet jedes mal in einem Spektakel aus, dass dem Gefecht von 'Gut' und 'Böse' nahe kam.

„LEUTE! Ihr wisst doch jetzt, dass Candes es nicht schaffen wird, ihre Brüder auffliegen zu lassen, könnte ich nicht mal auf was anders schalten?" rief Cormac McLaggen genervt in die Runde.

„Ich will Galileo schauen!", warf Hermine dazwischen. Natürlich kannte sie einen Fernseher, aber sie selbst hatten kein solches Gerät zu Hause. Bis jetzt hatte sie immer ihre Vielzahl an Büchern bevorzugt, doch ihre Einstellung gegenüber der Flimmerkiste änderte sich schlagartig, als sie zum ersten mal Phönix und N24 gesehen hatte, die von Dingen berichteten, die ihr nicht mal die Bibliothek verrieten!

Malfoy marschierte ins Zimmer und entriss dem überforderten Zweitklässler kalt die Fernbedienung.  
„Haltet alle eure Klappen! Ich will jetzt ‚Gute Zauber, Schlechte Zauber' sehen!", rief er arrogant in die Runde.  
Alle stöhnten entnervt auf.  
„Malfoy wir haben dir schon so oft gesagt das ‚GZSZ' für was anderes steht! Gib doch einfach zu, dass du Muggelserien magst!", zischte Harry entnervt.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen?", fuhr ihn Draco entsetzt an. „Diese Serie ist so gut, die kann überhaupt nicht von Muggeln sein. Sie handelt nur von Squips. Und die haben alle einen Vergessenstrank eingeflößt bekommen, wodurch ihnen entfallen ist, dass es Magie gibt", versuchte er stockend zu erklären.

„Ja, Malfoy, du hast voll den Durchblick!", höhnte Harry zynisch. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Ron angeschlichen, um sich die Fernbedienung unter den Nagel zu reisen.  
Gierig griff er danach und drückte panisch auf die ‚7'.

„Rann an die Töpfe! Heute kochen wir karamellisiert Babymöhrchen auf einem leichten Basilikum Spigel und..", Ron hatte sich wie hypnotisiert vor den Bildschirm gepresst und leckte die Scheibe ab.

„Weasley! Jetzt hab ich deine Blutsverräter-Sabber auf dem Schirm kleben!", beschwerte sich Draco entgeistert.

„Essen!", stammelte der Rothaarige nur abwesend und schien den Fernseher irgendwie anbeten zu wollen, damit er ihm endlich hindurch fassen ließ, um sich die ersehnten Delikatessen schmecken zu lassen.

Hermine schlug sich entnervt die Hand gegen den Kopf. Und sie konnte nicht mal behaupten, dass das fernsehen ihren Freund so verdummen lassen hat.

„Ich will Superman gucken!", erklärte Harry auf einmal und ergriff wieder die Fernbedienung von seinem Freund.  
„Zu ihm spüre ich eine seelisch Verbindung!", äußerte der Schwarzhaarige theatralisch und fuhr sich eitel durch sein Haar.

„Der hat aber eine schlechte Kritik bekommen", erläuterte Draco fachmännisch und zog eine zusammengerollte ‚MovieStar-Fernsehzeitung' aus seiner Tasche.

Nur weil du überall traurige Smilis in die Fernsehzeitung kritzelst, bedeutet das nicht, dass die Filme schlecht sind!", informierte ihn Hermine altklug.  
„Warum trägst du die Zeitschrift eigentlich immer mit dir herum?", fragte Pansy argwöhnisch.  
Ertappt blickte sie Draco an.  
„Ist doch klar!", meinte Blaise und hielt das Cover hoch, „Es ist ganz leicht Pansy, da kommst du sogar ohne FififtyFifty Joker drauf!", lachte der Junge.

„Ha Ha", erwiderte Pansy trocken, „Ich würde lieber den Publikumsjoker nehmen und wie beim ‚Jungelcamp', fragen ob wir dich raus wählen können!", erklärte sie bissig.

„Jungelcamp ist doch eklig!", bemerkte Ron angewidert und schüttelte sich.  
„Und das, von dem Jungen, der der gerade den Fernseher abgeschleckt hat!", konterte Draco prompt.  
„Aber im Jungelcamp waren Spinnen!", verteidigte sich Ron und verfiel unweigerlich in ein schütteln.

„Stop!", schrie Draco auf einmal laut und Harry hielt mit dem Durchdrücken  
inne.  
„Guck mal Weasley, da kommt deine Lieblingssendung!", erklärte Malfoy gehässig und sah zu, wie der Junge langsam seinen Kopf wieder zum Bildschirm drehte.

„ARGHHH!", erschrocken kreischte Ron auf und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück.

Die Slytherins brachen in haltloses Gelächter aus, da sich der Rothaarige halb zu Tode erschrocken hatte über die Spinnendokumentation.  
„Ihr seid solche Idioten!", beschwerte sich Hermine zornig, als sie versuchte Ron einzufangen der kreichend im Raum herumrannte.

„Warum? Du wolltest doch Gallileo gucken! Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn sie ausgerechnet heute über die die Lebensräume der Spinne berichten", rechtfertigte sich Draco herablassend.

„Du weißt genau, dass Ron ein Trauma diesbezüglich hat", verteidigte Hermine ihren Freund.

Draco seufzte verächtlich.  
„Dein kleiner Ronny hat vor allem Angst, außer Cremetörtchen vielleicht!", spottete er überheblich.

„Komm jetzt bloß nicht auf ‚Mut' zu sprechen, Malfoy", mischte sich Harry ein, „sonst erzähl ich allen hier, wie wir zwei im ersten Jahr in den verbotenen Wald gegangen sind und du fast geweint hattest als du -ARGH", schmerzlich aufschreiend hüpfte Harry auf einem Bein, nachdem ihm der Slytherin elanvoll draufgetreten war.

„Also, wenn ihr wirklich mutig seid, hab ich hier was für euch", verkündete Blaise und hob das aktuelle Abendprogramm, in der Zeitschrift hoch.  
Die Zwei hielten mit Streiten inne und lasen sich den Titel durch, auf den Blaises Finger ruhte.

Ein trockenes Schlucken, aber als sich die blauen und die grauen Augen kreuzten, spiegelte sich stumme Entschlossenheit in ihnen. Ein Nicken, und es war beschlossen, jedoch konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keiner der beiden ahnen, worauf sie sich in diesem Moment wirklich, so naiv einließen.

Eine Stunde und elf Minuten später…

Keuchend stürzten Harry und Draco aus der Tür und schmetterten diese zu als wäre Du-weißt-schon-wer- höchst persönlich hinter ihnen her.

Harry lehnte seinen Kopf an die kalte Steinmauer um sich zu beruhigen. Auch Malfoy war mental am Ende und umklammerte mit den Armen seinen eigenen Oberkörper, während er immer wieder: ‚es war nur ein Film', vor sich hin murmelte.

Auf einmal kam Snape um die Ecke gerauscht und die beiden Teenager kreischten erschrocken auf.  
„Was ist denn mit Ihnen los, Potter, Malfoy? Sie sehen ja vollkommen verstört aus!", bemerkte der Tränkemeister mit einem zynischen Blick auf Harry geheftet.  
„Das war so krass. Nicht mal Voldemort hätte so etwas … Abscheuliches fertig gebracht!", nuschelte dieser nur apathisch.

Snapes Laune sank rapide, als er merkte, dass seine Beleidigung nicht wirkte.  
„Nun reicht es aber, was ist mit ihnen los? Sie sind ja vollkommen durcheinander!", fragte er nun energisch.

Draco begann mit stoisch nach vorn gerichteten Augen zu berichten : „Wir…Wir haben diesen Film geschaut, und dann war da auf einmal dieser Mann, sie haben keinen Namen genannt, wahrscheinlich wieder um ‚Unschuldige zu schützen', sein Gesicht haben wir auch nicht gesehen und dann war da auf einmal dieses…"

„Gewehr .. Er hatte eine Waffe und sie…", half ihm Potter weiter, aber an dieser Stelle versagten auch ihm die Worte und die Jungen schienen absolut aufgelöst.  
Snape seufzte tadelnd. „Wir haben ihnen doch klipp und klar gesagt, dass sie sich keine Thriller oder Horrorfilme ansehen sollen", schimpfte Snape streng.

„War er auch nicht, das Genre war ganz harmlos, Sir, wie haben ja selbst am Anfang nichts mitbekommen, nur als dann dieser Mann plötzlich …",schon wieder brach Draco ab und kam auf Severus zu um sich an ihn zu krallen.

Blaise kam durch die Tür und als er die Situation realisierte stöhnte er nur genervt und verdrehte die Augen, „Boar! Leute, kriegt euch wieder ein, der Film hatte übrigens ein Happy End!", versuchte er sie etwas halbherzig aufzumuntern.

Jetzt steckte auch Hermine ihren buschigen Kopf durch die Tür, in ihren Händen hielt sie das Ende eines Lassos, welches sie heraufbeschworen hatte, um Ron einzufangen, der nun gefesselt hinter ihr her hüpfte.

„Ja Jungs, ich habe euch doch gesagt ihr sollt euch die Augen zu halten als Bambies Mutter erschossen wird, aber nein, ihr wolltet ja wieder mutig sein. Nun heult ihr euch bei einer schlecht-parodierten Version Batmans aus!", äußerte sie selbstgefällig.

„Wie haben Sie mich gerade genannt?", erkundigte sich Severus vielsagend und durchbohr die Brünette mit seinem typischen Snape-Laser-Blick.  
„Ähm… Ich habe sie mit einem Superhelden verglichen, Sir", verteidigte sich Hermine und lächelte schwach.

„Wo ist ein Superheld?", fragte Ron stumpfsinnig und kam so gut es ihm möglich war vorgehüpft.  
„Komm mit Ron, ich zeig dir einen Superhelden", meinte Blaise milde und führte den Jungen zurück vor dem Fernseher, wo bereits der nächste Film lief.

Snape besann sich wieder auf seine Situation und schob die beiden labilen Teenager beiseite. „Ihr Benehmen ist absolut kindisch!", schalte er.  
„Sie haben nicht gesehen, was wir gesehen haben", flüsterte Draco schmollend.  
„Also, wenn das so weitergeht, sorge ich dafür, dass der Fernseher wieder abgebaut wird und wenn ich ihn eigenhändig wieder zu Saturn zurückbringen muss!", drohte der Professor entschieden.

„Das Gerät ist vom Saturn?", hauchte Draco ehrfürchtig, „Also ist es doch keine Muggelerfindung, weil die kommen da ja gar nicht hin, oder?", schlussfolgerte er triumphierend und strahlte gewinnend in die Runde.

„Der Saturn ist ein Laden...", klärte ihn Harry nüchtern auf.  
„Genau, und Pluto ist ein Hundename!", spottet Draco verächtlich.

Unverhofft wurden sie von einem Schrei unterbrochen und Ron hüpfte, kroch und rollte schließlich panisch den Gang den entlang um dem Fernseher zu entkommen. Hermine sah im deprimiert hinterher.  
„Ich komm mir langsam vor wie Donald Duck! Egal was ich mache, es geht sowieso schief", schnaufte sie resigniert.  
„Och Granger, brauchst du einen Wechselkurs?", höhnte Draco mit merkwürdig vertellter Stimme.  
„Was brauch ich?", fragte Hermine irritiert nach.

Blaise steckte neugierig den Kopf durch die Tür.  
„WAS hast du schon wieder mit Ron gemacht!", wurde er sogleich von Hermine angefaucht.  
Unschuldig blickte er zu ihr auf und blinzelte naiv mit den Augen.  
„Er wollte doch unbedingt einen Superhelden sehen", begann Blaise scheinheilig, „also habe ich mit ihm Spiderman geguckt", berichtete er und schaffte es nicht mehr, sein gehässiges Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Zabini!", brüllte Hermine wütend und die beiden jagten davon.  
Draco schnaufte verächtlich, „Die haben wohl zu viel Tom und Jerry geguckt", nuschelte er.  
„Ich glaube ihr habt für heute alle genug ferngesehen!", überlegte Snape laut und trat in den Fernsehraum, so dass die Kinder dort mithören konnten.  
„Geht in eure Schlafsäle, alle, Sofort! Mr. McLaggan geben sie mir die Fernbedienung!", befahl er und mit hängenden Schultern händigte ihm der Brünette das begehrte Gerät aus.

„Der will doch bestimmt nur seine versaute Nachtshows gucken", murmelte jemand, doch Snapes Fledermausohren nahmen jede noch so kleine Beleidigung war.  
„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", rief erwütend.  
„Sie wissen doch gar nicht ob es ein Gryffindor war!", meldete sich Cho wütend zu Wort.  
„Oh, Verzeihung, auch noch 10 Punkte Abzug für Ravenklaw, damit sie sich nicht ausgeschlossen fühlen", zischte Snape mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.  
„Huffelpuff auch noch oder haut ihr endlich ab?", fragte er provokant und funkelte mit seinen schwarzen Augen in die zornigen Gesichter der Jüngeren.

Schmollend trabten sie letzten Endes ab, um nicht noch mehr Punkte zu verlieren.

Abends, es war bereits kurz nach Mitternacht, saß Professor Snape allein in dem Fernsehersaal und stierte, mit vor Spannung leicht vorbeugten Oberkörper, auf dem Bildschirm.

Der Muggel-Moderator begrüßte die Zuschauer mit seinem üblichen schmierigen Grinsen und Snape trieb ihn innerlich an um sich zu beeilen.  
Doch der Schwarzhaarige musste sich nicht lange gedulden, denn schon nach wenigen Minuten tauchte vor dem Bildschirm, das auf, was er sehen wollte.

„Och, nicht schon wieder die Alten!"  
Severus redete zu dem Fernseher, als könnte er ihn verstehen.  
„Los, packt sie endlich aus! Mann kann sie ja gar nicht richtig ansehen!"  
Schließlich seufzte er deprimiert.  
‚Pah! Die sind nicht scharf, auf das Angebot bin ich schon mal reingefallen', dachte sich der Zaubertrankmeister im Stillen und musste sich an das deprimierende Ergebnis seines Telefonats erinnern.

„Wisst ihr was, dann behaltet doch eure Messer!", schrie Severus den QVC-Moderator entgegen und schnappte sich eingeschnappt die Fernbedienung um umzuschalten.  
Er musste allerdings zugeben, das manche dieser Muggel-Gerätschaften durchaus ausgetüftelt waren. Er wüsste nicht, wie er seinen Haarfärbetrank jemals wieder ohne die Macht des V-Hobels hinbekommen sollte! Er müsste naturblond rumlaufen! Ein blonder Snape, Barbie würde sich in der Spielzeugkiste umdrehen!

Tja, Ende gut alles gut, würde vor dem Abspann stehen.

Severus drehte seinen Kopf zur Kamera. „Oder wie mein Lieblingspanther sagen würde!", rief er enthusiastisch und strecket seine Zeigefinger wichtigtuerisch nach oben: „Heute ist nicht alle Tage ich komm wieder keine Frage!"

DADDADAAAM!

Also, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen?

Ich weiß es ist defnitiv nicht der beste Text von mir, aber ich fand den Mittelteil irgendwie lustig, auch wenn der anfang etwas zäh ist ..  
Wie auch immer, ich hoffe der ein oder andere schreibt mir ein kleines Review! :)

ganz liebe Grüße  
SweetyTweetylein 33


End file.
